camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:GMKH99
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Claiming page. As you are new here you start out at Level 5, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FloatingInDarkness (Talk) 19:50, November 17, 2012 claims Claims do not go on the actual claim page, see this video http://screencast.com/t/K0Jx8GkX87N Umm.. an admin has to check that not me :( I no have admin rights I know I'm annoying, but that's my way of "I love you!" Don't you ever dare leave me or I'll at least hug you and never let go! ★~Broken~★ 09:37, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for helping me with the whole adopt a newb thing im me if you have any questions 暗い (talk) 17:43, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Beach Hay it's me again. Umm I think you forgot about our character chat at the beach, so could you reply? Please? :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 19:38, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) Okay, how about we do back to Hollys page and they can pretend they had a great time. Dose that work for you? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 21:37, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) I posted on Holly's page :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 21:45, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) Replied to Holly and, Would you like me to add the extra details to your word bubble? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:19, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) Thannkyou for the hand in friendship, i am making the changes to your word bubble and I replied to Holly :D I don't have a badge made yet, sorry :( (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:34, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) How much dose Holly weigh? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:45, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) I replied to holly. Poor blind Ethan :D (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 23:15, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) Sure, what do you need help with? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 13:03, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) I replied back to holly and i'll find somthing you can add the your characters page :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 13:30, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) I replied to Holly :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 20:55, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) I replied to Holly. Having summer winds powers is soo cool (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:24, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) I replied to Holly and both are so cute togeather. (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:56, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) Okay i'll post in the forest (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 23:11, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) It can take a few minutes to load (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 23:15, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) Ethan to the rescue!! (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 00:04, November 24, 2012 (UTC)) I replied to Holly in the forest :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 22:09, November 25, 2012 (UTC)) No. Born in new zealand and lived here all my life. (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 08:13, November 27, 2012 (UTC)) 9:26 pm (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 08:26, November 27, 2012 (UTC)) Such different times :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 08:35, November 27, 2012 (UTC)) this is xerxes. sean was my last username. Be patient and understanding.Life is too short to be vengeful or malicious. 22:41, November 27, 2012 (UTC) >.< Once you get to level two, you can check your user page for level upadtes :) 10:14, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh.. you can create one new :) seems like youre going to level 3 soon 10:15, December 1, 2012 (UTC) awesome, thanks! if you stab someone in the back, no matter how small the blade, it will always hurt (talk) 10:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I posted on holly (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 00:19, December 3, 2012 (UTC)) Holly I posted in holly :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 07:58, December 3, 2012 (UTC)) Posted in holly :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 08:10, December 3, 2012 (UTC)) Posted in holly (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 08:21, December 3, 2012 (UTC)) Posted on Holly (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 08:41, December 3, 2012 (UTC)) secret santa I need to get in touch with you via pm or skype or chatango and let you know who your secret santa people are ??? Dose holly want to get back togeather with Ethan? Or were the arrows a i'm sorry present? Jacob.radon24 (talk) 20:18, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Ethn Sands You know your making it really hard to keep on saying no to holly. Because i'm not really that kind of guy in real life. So are you trying to get them back togeather? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 19:26, December 10, 2012 (UTC)) And I posted back :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 23:25, December 13, 2012 (UTC)) belated Zach, holly, and terry Hey, can we countiune the duel on Hollis page to zachs page? Koalaaipom (talk) 01:32, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey G, it's me again :D I was browsing the camp and I saw a contest thingy that I want holly to join. I asked Winged, and he was ok with it. So here's the link: Survival read it and tell me what you think! Koalaaipom (talk) 01:20, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! So, now, lets grab an island and were all set! Koalaaipom (talk) 13:35, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Wait, grab island 1, that's the only one that we can pick. Hurry! Koalaaipom (talk) 13:37, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I got it too. Now we just need winged. Koalaaipom (talk) 13:44, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I'll see if I can get in touch with him ASAP, I'll give u the answer as soon as I can get it. Koalaaipom (talk) 13:48, December 26, 2012 (UTC) He signed up, I told u it was gonna b fast :) Koalaaipom (talk) 17:07, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I'll try, I, not on the comp at the moment, but I'll try and do it ASAP, and btw, u have to ask me for mah permission buts its ok Koalaaipom (talk) 17:17, December 30, 2012 (UTC) psss (pss GMKH99!!! I have a secret if you want to know scroll down!!) (half way but not yet...) (getting closer....) Suprise!!!! its an x mas present that you didnt see!!! (anyhow this is just an x mas present not a badge soo hope you love it...and I'm looking foward to more RP with you! :) ) Ethan RP Posted back on Ethan :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 20:33, December 31, 2012 (UTC)) Wall Posted on the climbing wall :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 00:13, January 1, 2013 (UTC)) The new ethan After his break up with Holly, ethan was a wreck and would bearly sleep. But after a few weeks of moping about he made the decission to never fall for or care about a girl ever again. So he is now an apprentice player, thanks to teaching from one of his friends Deniel. So even though he acts like a caring 13 year old, he is actually a bachelor ready to break peoples hearts. (he is my player side that I always keep locked away) What do you think of the new Ethan Sands? (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 01:25, January 1, 2013 (UTC)) Posted in Ethan Sands :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 02:23, January 1, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back in coffee shop :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 19:02, January 1, 2013 (UTC)) Okay, I can wait :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 05:50, January 2, 2013 (UTC)) Okay, good :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 05:57, January 2, 2013 (UTC)) sorry! sorry I was out for a few days (exams and my e mail also got problems) anyhow I'll reply now (promise) Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 10:56, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry I was out for a few days...anyhow interested to continue? Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 03:07, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Posted in Ethan :) and he's his good old self now, or not. I'm not sure yet (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 08:50, January 10, 2013 (UTC)) Posted back on ethan :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 20:01, January 10, 2013 (UTC)) you have earned this sooooo it means you are epically awesome posted on holly btw. Posted Hey, I posted on Lillian :) and on survial I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 13:27, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm already using the model Ebba Zingmark, who you are using for your character Lilian, for my character Flow. Gypsy Thief 05:36, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Posted back in Ethan :) sorry about it being late (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 18:32, January 24, 2013 (UTC)) Posted on survival :) btw, can u get Kyles page back? I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 20:33, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Posted on survival :) I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 02:25, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Posted on Lillian I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 23:10, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Sure :) but currently I'm making a twin with Astrid so you'll have to wait....sorry :( I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja [[User:Meloney/Friends|Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 14:53, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Posted in Lilly :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 04:36, February 8, 2013 (UTC)) hey hey sorry if its late but replied on ryuseis page and holly.. Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 13:36, February 8, 2013 (UTC) See you in 3 hours then :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 19:06, February 8, 2013 (UTC)( Got to leave for an hour :( be back as soon as I can :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 22:48, February 8, 2013 (UTC)( um, hey? It's like 3pm right now....so why Cha called? I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 20:33, February 9, 2013 (UTC) So you wanna rp in a forum? I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 20:42, February 9, 2013 (UTC) No, you aren't. Truth, you're one of my best friends, in rl and here :D. I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 20:48, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Kk, you make the page here cuz I doing something right now....it's a surpise I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 21:01, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Surpise :D The surpise :) I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 21:18, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm Here :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 21:38, February 9, 2013 (UTC))